


You Make Me Proud

by specterross



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specterross/pseuds/specterross
Summary: Set during 'High Noon' (Season 2 episode 10).Mike saves the day and leaves Harvey stunned at how far he has come. Harvey's POV.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 23





	You Make Me Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a one-shot.

Things weren’t going too great. I just admitted I was high in front of all of the partners and now my ass in on the line because of that devious little son of a bitch Daniel Hardman. How I wished Mike and I pissed in in his slimy little office that day we were high. It would’ve been glorious and would’ve definitely made this all worth it.

Anyway, now Hardman has pulled the ‘you-have-no-evidence’ move, to lie his way out as always; and if we don’t come up with something fast, It’ll be me who’s heading out.

“Unfortunately, you don’t have a shred of evidence, because the evidence doesn’t exist.” He says with a smug tone in his voice which makes me want to throw something at him from across the long table.

As if my prayers have been answered, Mike waltzes in to save the day, and for not the first time, I am proud to have him as my associate- not that I’d tell him that because his ego is already inflating with each passing day and I wouldn’t be able to shut him up otherwise.

“Well actually it does.” Mike announces, striding in through the door.

I glance over to Jessica who smiles back at me. Maybe we have a glimmer of hope- not that I didn’t think I’d be able to pull this off, I’m Harvey Fucking Specter. When I say I pulled it off, I obviously mean Mike and I. The ‘Mike’ is just silent. _Obviously._

As soon as Mike tosses the affidavit into the centre of the table, I just can’t keep my eyes off of him. I am stunned at how far he has come since he was a naïve kid when I hired him.

Then I see him subtly shake his head at me as though he is signalling something. It quickly dawns on me. ‘That cheeky bastard…’, I think to myself with a grin. He bluffed. He fucking bluffed. Maybe he is a reflection of me after all- he learns only from the best.

So I decide to go along with it. Pulling myself together again I say, directed to Hardman, “You just denied knowing anything about that. Unequivocally. I guess you were just lying to cover up the fact that you were behind this entire suit in the first place.”.

After this, Hardman, that piece of shit, still tries to wriggle his way out of it. After a back-and-forth heated argument, he decides get down to business.

“All in favour of Harvey’s dismissal”, he announces, raising his greasy hand with a smug grin. A few others follow suit- maybe three or four. Louis doesn’t raise his hand, which surprises me but also doesn’t. The coward. Trying to worm his way out by acting as though he’s on our side at the last second. I’ll give him a piece of my mind later.

“Looks like you lost.” Jessica says with an amused expression. Much to my pleasure, she then decides to go in for the kill. “I’m glad you brought up the bylaws. Fraudulently suing your own firm is grounds for firing. All those in favour of Daniel Hardman’s dismissal.”. She raises her hand proudly along with me and the majority of the other partners. Even Louis, the little rat, lifts his hand up, albeit barely a few inches.

Then Mike says to me, “Hey Harvey, I know I’m not a partner but do you mind if I…”, gesturing to his hand. At that moment, I couldn’t help but notice how...cute... Mike looked with his bright blue puppy eyes gleaming back at me. _Cute?_ I didn’t just say that to myself.

“Go ahead”, I say, coming off as casual. He eagerly raises his hand and glances around the room. After smoking pot with him the other night, I’ve realised just how fond I have grown of him.

Jessica interrupts my thoughts when she announces across the table to Hardman: “Daniel. That three million dollars of our money you’ve spent on yourself… Consider yourself bought out.”.

We did it. Dickhead Hardman is out.

\- - - -

After leaving the conference room with Mike following behind, I stride into my office feeling better than ever. I hold the door open for him, noticing his adorable little blush as he slips inside. My breath hitches as he slides past- he’s so close I can see the slight shine to his pink lips.

I close the door, glancing over to see Mike already nesting on my couch. I stop for a moment and look at how peaceful he looks, staring out to his right into the depths of the New York skyline. It’s like the couch was tailored especially for him, the way he fits in perfectly, looking as though he is modelling for its advertisement or something.

I decide to waste no time. Gracefully striding towards him, I gently sit down on the couch beside him, sitting closer than I normally would. It appears he has barely noticed; he must be tired after all the work he’s been putting in, on top of the loss of his grandmother. Poor kid.

“Mike”, I say, causing him to jump a little at the sound of my voice so close. He turns his head towards me. I inhale sharply at the sight of his beautiful eyes so close to me, I can practically see through their depths. "Yes Har- ". 

Suddenly my mouth is on his. This wasn’t what I had in mind but I suppose I just couldn’t control myself. Who am I to complain? The kiss was urgent, as though we had both been waiting so long for this moment to finally happen. His hands were placed firmly on my neck and the back of my head as he tried to pull me even closer than we already were, whilst my hands wandered up his back and curled into the tufts of his soft blonde hair. The kiss began to get heated, out tongues snaking into each other’s mouths passionately, until I remembered we were in my office.

I pulled back, gasping for air, whilst Mike did the same. I looked deep into his eyes for a moment, and he did the same, until an amused smirk formed on his face.

“So…” he said, trailing his words off in suspense.

“So..?”, I respond, with a matching grin.

“So… how long have you had a crush on me for?”

“Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
